


8. Where did everybody go?

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Peter Hale, Emotional Hurt, Good Peter Hale, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter, Implied Relationships, Leaving Beacon Hills, M/M, Sane Peter Hale, The Pack Being Idiots, Torture, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Hunters, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Peter pushed Stiles out of the warehouse, with all intentions of following right behind him. That was not going to happen however when a bullet pierced his leg. And another one goes through his side.He could hear Stiles screaming his name but it was all too much as the hunters surrounded him. Only him. The last member of the pack still inside the warehouse.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	8. Where did everybody go?

"don't say goodbye"/ **abandoned** /isolation

  
  
  


It all happened so fast. No one knew what to wait when Gerard Argent sent them a message to meet in the warehouse where it all began. Scott with his blind view of the world agreed to it in a heart beat to please his girlfriend. Peter could swear Scott was dropped on his head as a baby if he didn’t know Melissa McCall and how well she treats her son. She is a wonderful woman, a smart woman but her son- her goddamn son. Peter believes Scott has not been that lucky to inherit anything from his mother’s side.

The mandatory pack meeting was the turning point where everything went to shit. Scott was acting the mighty true alpha as he commanded everyone to attend the meeting so he can share his genius plan. The pack listened to it, because of course they did. No one said a word as they listened to Scott's plan of how to approach the issue of Gerard wanting to meet with them. Scott let the pack read the note Gerard sent them just to show how serious Gerard is about wanting to meet them and talk about all of it. Of how much Gerard wanted to put it all behind them and reconnect with his granddaughter.

No one said anything as Scott was done. Awkward stares shared with other members of the pack but no one said anything. Stiles, god bless the boy wonder, finally had enough and spoke his mind. The conversation between the best friends wasn’t pretty at any scale. Peter was proud of Stiles that there was not any blood.

Stiles trashed Scott’s blind plan to trust Gerard’s word that no one will be harmed if they all come. The great plan of how the pack should trust Scott and his leader skills on the matter. Stiles breaks the plan in tiny pits and tells exactly how bad of an idea it is to go through it. He told Allison to suck it up when she tried to step in to defend Scott’s master plan. Peter suspected that the plan was also Allison’s handiwork. There is no other reason why the girl so clever would defend a suicide plan so aggressively.

Scott listens to Stiles explain how he thinks the plan will fall apart. He listens to Stiles but he doesn’t listen to Stiles. That has always been Scott’s problem. He doesn’t listen to the right person. Everyone else's opinion weights more than Stiles’ just because Stiles is human. Like a human could not be part of the pack. Allison is human and Scott trusts her opinion, Lydia is human and she is the person Scott turns to when he needs something researched, Danny is human and Scott uses him when he needs something done with computers.

Stiles could do all of those things if Scott just trusted the boy wonder.

Peter and Derek have explained to Scott more than once each that, yes, humans can also be pack. Humans should be part of the pack to balance it. The Hale pack had humans. But Scott doesn’t listen. He always gives excuses of how Stiles is a weak human and not like a huntress like Allison or a banshee like Lydia.

The alpha’s command to go through the plan is what finally made Peter get along with it. He headed over to the warehouse with the pack. Something was screaming to him to get out of the warehouse the second they stepped in.

The place was empty. There was no Gerard, there was no one waiting for them. Peter’s years of being the Left Hand for his sister’s pack kicked in. His survival instincts kick in and he turns around to head out of there as fast as he can. 

It was already too late at that point.

There was a gunshot and the warehouse was filled with wolfsbane gas. The gas fills the werewolves lungs making it hard to breath and work. Peter can hear the panicked noises the pack lets out as they start having trouble breathing. He can also hear footsteps getting closer to their location. 

He yelled for everyone to run, to leave everything and just try to survive out of there.

It was too late.

Shots started ringing as the gas cleared a little. Screams as the bullets filled with wolfsbane and aconite tears through the flesh of the werewolves. Peter’s concern was Stiles. The pack human. Using his own body as a shield he protected Stiles. There were hunters surrounding their pack and the time window to get away was closing.

Peter attacked the closest one by ribbing the hunter’s throat open. The man fell dead on the ground. He fights a hole for the pack to escape from. The pack ran. For once Scott wasn’t trying to talk his way out of the shit storm he had made.

Peter pushed Stiles out of the warehouse, with all intentions of following right behind him. That was not going to happen when a bullet pierced his leg. And another one goes through his side. He could hear Stiles screaming his name but it was all too much as the hunters surrounded him. Only him. The last member of the pack still inside the warehouse.

It has been four months now. And not a word from the pack that they are looking for him. 

The day after day torture is taking it’s tool on him. Peter knows he can take anything the hunters come up with but it is getting tiring. Day after day the hunters come to his cell and try different methods on him. First it was beating and slowly they moved up with their methods.

It is funny to discover the fear of fire he has as the hunters bring in the blowtorch. It took everything in Peter to not show how scared he is of the fire. The hunters have used the blowtorch a few times after that and Peter is sure it would be used more often if he showed just how much he fears it. But their absolute favourite is a simple knife they can use to carve his skin. The most fun they have is when they skin Peter’s flesh away and watch as it slowly grows back.

Acid must be their second favourite with wolfsbane. They use the acid to burn his skin, to cause inflammation after injecting him full of wolfsbane so his healing won’t kick in to heal him so quickly. Peter doesn’t know if it is a blessing or not when the hunter goes a little too far and he almost dies. The pain ends suddenly and Peter sighs in relief. Only to wake up two days later in agony. He was left alone for a week until the wolfsbane had washed naturally out of his system and his healing had saved him.

“You must wonder why you are here?” Gerard Argent asks as he walks around Peter who is chained to a chair in the playroom.

Really original in Peter’s opinion, to name a room they use to torture and cause pain on people a playroom. The humor in that, no one has ever done that before. Peter would give them an applause if he wasn’t tied down.

“Not really”, Peter answers cockily as he spits blood on the ground right next to Gerard’s feet.

“Do you know for how long you have been here?” Gerard asks, looking at the blood by his feet.

Peter shrugs. Like it really matters for him for how long he has been here. It won’t change the fact that he is still the hunter’s prisoner.

“It’s been six months.”

No. Peter’s head snaps involuntarily towards the old man.

They pack would not abandon him like this. They would not. Derek would not let it happen. Stiles would not allow it. At least those two would look for him and try to rescue him. He is sure of it.

“I asked my dear granddaughter about you. She told me they aren’t even looking for you. You are dead. There is not a single person out there that believes you are alive”, Gerard says insultingly and Peter knows better than to indulge the man, “They didn’t find your body at the warehouse, they looked for the surrounding areas and declared you dead.”

Peter doesn’t raise to the bait. It has to be a bait. There is no chance in hell his pack would do that. Or Scott would but no one else in the pack is as stupid as the alpha. Stiles would not leave the issue alone until he sees his body. Derek would be the same. And Derek must feel his bond throbbing with life. He has to feel it because Peter can feel Derek.

He thought he meant something to Stiles at least. The boy had been spending more and more time at his place. The scent turning sweet every time he was close to Peter. The nights they spent talking about everything and nothing. The way Stiles would stand up for him. When Peter gave Stiles the Hale bestiary to read, and everyone knows how protective Peter is of the book.

And this is what he gets in returns of being nice.

He is thrown into the cell. Alone and in darkness his mind starts to run. Six months is a long time. It’s more than enough to find him if they are really looking for him. The boy wonder is smart enough to find him in a matter of days. But six months?

The fever dreams tear Peter’s mind as he body tries to burn the wolfsbane out of his system. The pain and suffering it causes is united with the knowledge that no one is coming for him breaks Peter’s mind. It’s not the first time his mind has broken, oh no. It's a comforting feeling. The familiarity of it. The darkness in his mind takes over and he can’t feel anything anymore.

He survived the last time due to his rage. It was all for the rage that fueled him to act and destroy the Argent's daughter who killed his family. Now he doesn’t have the rage with him to get him to act. Only the numbing feeling of abandonment. 

But he is Peter and he refuses to die like this. He has cheated death more than once already, what is one more time to it. He knows the routines of the hunters, he knows who is most likely to fall into his trap. He knows he has to try and get out of there. Because otherwise he will die there eventually.

It takes two more weeks before the right opportunity presents itself but it does. And Peter has never been an inpatient man. It’s late night, the guards are changing and Peter just knows it is his moment. He drags himself to the door of his cell and waits.

“You need to move back”, The guard Peter has been waiting for commands him and takes out his gun.

Peter doesn’t move. He lays as still as he can so the guard would come closer. And the guard comes, the fool. Peter needs to act quietly if he wants this to work.

“Did you not hear me?” The guard asks annoyed as he pokes Peter with his gun.

It is the moment when Peter turns around and grabs the guard by his arm. He pulls the guard closer until he can slash his throat. The hunter doesn’t have a chance to scream for help as they die in their own blood. Peter pants, trying to catch his breath as he collapses back on the cell floor.

The wolfsbane running in his veins making him weak but not any less dangerous. He forces himself to move and he drags the hunter’s body closer so he can search for the key. He finds it and opens the door. With shaking legs he starts to make his way out of there.

He follows his nose and the scent of fresh air out of the dungeons.

Peter has to kill three more guards on his way out. He almost collapses on the ground as he gets out and feels the grass under his bare feet. He pushes himself forward not giving up. He doesn’t know where he is other than in the middle of the woods.

He doesn’t hear yells or rushed footsteps behind him as he makes his way away from the hideout. He is confident in his abilities to disappear without making too much noise. The moon is shining full in the night sky but he can’t feel the pull to shift and run. He can’t feel the way his wolf would usually enjoy the full moon.

So he walks.

He walks until he can’t anymore. He collapses against a tree and falls unconscious. He doesn’t know how long he has been laying there when he wakes up but it is day. It could be from a few hours to days and he has no way to tell the time. 

He continues to walk until he finds a stream. The water is clear and doesn’t smell like anything so Peter dares to drink it. The cold water hitting his dry throat feels like a blessing from the god. He takes his time to drink little by little, letting his stomach get used to it so he won’t throw up.

He stays by the stream for hours. He washes his tired body with the cold water to get rid of the scent of hunters and wolfsbane on his skin. He doesn’t care that the water is freezing, he just needs to get rid of the stink of the hunters. The stink of desperation and loneliness. Peter knows that he can’t afford those two feelings if he wants to survive without a pack.

Only when the sun is starting to set he gets up and decides to follow the stream. He walks the whole night to the next day until he finds a town. It’s not Beacon Hills but it will do more than fine. It is easy to slip in and steal clothes and food.

Peter’s next move is to disappear. If no one has been looking for him he has no reason to return to a pack that doesn’t want him there. Stealing a car and turning it towards the east coast is the most easiest decision in Peter’s life.


End file.
